


Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined, like branches on a tree or twigs caught on a vine?

by Lulu_Horan



Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Nipple Play, Snogging, Underage Harry, Underage Niall, Underage Sex, and, im going to hell for this, im so horrible, its really just a blowjob, my smut is shit, okay um, omg why, special time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is nervous about special time with Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined, like branches on a tree or twigs caught on a vine?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Perfect Little Family by smuttythings, but all of her work is so much better. Go read them!!

Zayn smiled as he watched Niall and Harry playing before bed. They'd already had their bath and a snack. It was almost special time with Daddy.

"Niall, Harry, come here, loves." They ran to Zayn with huge grins on their faces. "I'm going to have special time with Niall first, then you, Harry, because I don't want you to get overwhelmed, and Niall always gets really sleepy afterward. Is that okay, loves?"

"It's true. I always fall right asleep," Niall giggled.

"I don't mind. Can I stay down here and watch cartoons, Daddy?"

"How about you finish the movie from earlier instead, baby? And I'll come get you when I'm ready."

"Okay," Harry nodded.

"Daddy, are we sleeping in your room?"

"Sure. Now come on, babydoll. I don't want you up too late. Go and put the movie on, cuddlebunny." He kissed Harry's forehead before taking Niall upstairs.

~*~

Harry didn't know what was going to happen during special time, but he sure was nervous. Lightening McQueen was racing around the track on the TV and he couldn't even pay attention, too busy focusing on the noises coming from upstairs.

It started out as squealing followed by laughter, as if Niall were being tickled. Then there was murmuring and a loud shout of "Daddyyyy!" before a long stretch of silence that ended in more murmuring and a soft cry.

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest as he squirmed in anxiety. He had no idea what was about to happen to him. It sounded painful, whatever it was. Niall said it was fun though, and pain wasn't fun. But Niall wasn't a liar either.

"Harry?"

The tiny boy jumped at the sound of his name, startled quickly out of his thoughts. "Y-Yes, Daddy?"

Zayn smiled softly at him. "Niall's asleep now. Are you ready?"

Harry eyed the dark-haired man, who was now clad in only pajama bottoms and ( _wow, he's almost as pretty as Daddy_ ) took a deep breath before nodding shakily. "I'm ready, Daddy."

Zayn lifted the boy into his arms. "My little cuddlebunny is so cute," he said, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he climbed the stairs.

"Thank you, Daddy," Harry blushed.

"Of course, love. Just telling the truth." He went into the master bedroom and shut the door.

"Where's Niall?"

"Niall is in his own room for now. I'll get him after our special time, and we'll all cuddle together, okay?" He sat on the bed, holding the slightly shaking boy. "Hey, hey, calm down, sweetheart."

"You're not gonna hurt me, are you, Daddy? M'a good boy, I promise."

Zayn swore his heart broke at the amount of fear showing in Harry's watering eyes. "No, baby, I'm not gonna hurt you. I know you're a good boy, and Daddy never hurts his good boys."

"W-What are we gonna do?"

"You can kiss me if you want."

Harry looked excited. "Really? You won't yell or push me away?"

"No, baby. You can kiss me all you want." Zayn laughed as he was attacked by the little boy, kisses pressed all over his face. "You missed a spot." He puckered his lips.

"I can kiss you there?"

"Of course you can, if you want to."

Harry squirmed uncomfortably. "But...my other Daddy said that I'm not s'posta kiss him there, only cheek and forehead."

"Well, I think that's a silly rule. You can kiss my lips whenever you want to when you're here." Zayn was attacked again, this time multiple kisses were planted on his lips. "Slow down, baby," Zayn chuckled softly.

Harry obeyed, pressing slower, softer kisses to Zayn's lips, wrapping his small arms around his neck, Zayn's large hands slowly running up and down his sides. Zayn's tongue flicked out, deft and quick, against the little lips pressed to his, making Harry gasp. He tried to remember what Niall told him earlier in regards to open-mouthed kissing, but he couldn't recall a thing as Zayn slipped his tongue into his open mouth.

He moaned softly, pressing into his Daddy urgently as a foreign feeling took over him. He pulled his mouth away, gasping for air as Zayn attached his lips to his neck, sucking softly so he wouldn't leave a mark.

"Daddy," he shivered as the feeling radiated through him, so delicious and warm.

"Mmm?"

"My tummy feels funny. It's making my willy feel funny too..."

"Oh? Is it a nice kind of funny?"

Harry nodded, a slight blush in his cheeks, and his eyes glazing over. "Yeah, feels kinda good, Daddy."

"That's good, baby. You must be getting hot. You wanna take your shirt off?"

Harry did feel like the room was warmer than before. "Okay."

Zayn peeled his pajama shirt off, running his hands over the smooth milky skin. "You're so beautiful, baby. Look at those pretty little nipples. Can Daddy play with them?"

Harry remembered what his Daddy said about inappropriate touching, but it didn't feel wrong or bad, so he thought it was okay and nodded. Zayn flipped them around, pressing him into the bed.

"My beautiful little boy," he hummed, kissing down his neck to his tiny chest, pinching his tiny pink nipples. "They're so beautiful, baby." He dipped his head to lick at one, twisting the other between his fingers.

Harry arched his back, a long whine easing out of his throat. "That feels...so good..."

"Yeah, baby? My cuddlebunny likes that?" Zayn attached his mouth to the other nipple and sucked until both nubs were puffy and red. "So beautiful."

"Daddy," Harry whimpered. "My willy hurts."

"Can Daddy see it?" Zayn pulled back as he pushed his little boxers off. The man licked his lips at the little pink prick.

"Daddy, why does it look like that?"

"It happens when you feel really good, baby. Daddy can make it go away by giving it kisses. Can Daddy kiss it better?"

Harry nodded again. "Please, it hurts so bad."

"This is going to feel really good, okay? But it's okay, don't panic." Zayn stroked the small dick slowly, making the boy moan.

"Y-Yes, Daddy."

He leaned down and sucked it into his mouth, moaning around it. He bobbed his head, wishing Harry was long enough to deep throat. The small boy was shaking beneath him, clutching the sheets and gasping.

"Daddyyyy!" he keened. "Daddy, my tummy feels all hot!"

Zayn popped off, stroking him quickly. "That's okay, baby. It's normal." He took the thumb-sized length back into his mouth.

"Daddy...Daddy, I've got to wee!"

Zayn palmed himself, sucking in earnest, so close already, the thought of giving his new 'son' his first orgasm excited him to no end.

"Daddy, I'm weeing!" Harry cried as he reached his high.

Zayn moaned as Harry squirmed under him, sucking lightly until the boy was panting under him, then he pulled away, still rubbing himself through his pajama pants. "That was so good, baby."

Harry, however, burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Daddy!"

Immediately, Zayn was pulling him into his arms. "What's wrong, Harry? Did you hurt yourself? Did I hurt you? What happened, baby?" He asked, checking the boy over for injuries.

"N-No, Daddy, I weed in your mouth. I'm sorry! Please don't say we can't have special time anymore! Please don't leave me like my Daddy does. Please." Harry wrapped his arms tightly around him, clinging like a baby koala.

And Zayn's heart broke for Harry's obvious loneliness. He thought about explaining about coming to him, but he needed love right then. "I will never leave you, baby, I swear. You're my precious little cuddlebunny, and I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy," Harry smiled, kissing him on the lips. They snogged for a bit before Harry got too sleepy and yawned, Zayn pressing kisses to his cheek and down his neck.

"Sleepy, babe?"

"Mhm."

"Go on and lay down. I'll get Niall."

So Harry slid under the blanket as Zayn left the room, returning momentarily with his son in his arms. Zayn placed Niall next to his best friend and got into bed on the other side of Harry (it didn't matter anyway, Niall would probably somehow end up on the other side of Zayn).

"Goodnight, Harry. Sweet dreams." He leaned down to kiss the half-sleep boy.

"Goodnight, Daddy." Harry smiled in contentment as Zayn spooned him from behind, thinking that was how he wanted his life to be. It was so perfect, it was almost like a dream.

_If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up._

**Author's Note:**

> My smut is shit, I told you so in the tags xx


End file.
